


Cry

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bepo makes it better, law cries, references to dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: For thirteen long years, he had been Trafalgar Law’s right-hand man; through thick and thin, for better or worse, through mountainous battles and winding moments of peace. Yes- he, Shachi, Penguin, and Law knew one another like the backs of their own hands. There was nothing that could happen to any of the four that they wouldn’t be able to notice.And today, Bepo could notice that something was wrong with Law.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Cry

Bepo could tell something was wrong with his captain.

For thirteen long years, he had been Trafalgar Law’s right-hand man; through thick and thin, for better or worse, through mountainous battles and winding moments of peace. Yes- he, Shachi, Penguin, and Law knew one another like the backs of their own hands. There was nothing that could happen to any of the four that they wouldn’t be able to notice.

And today, Bepo could notice that something was wrong with Law.

Perhaps it was the way he was holding himself, his shoulders taut and jaw firmly locked in a frown, his eyebrows furrowed, his stare downcast. It wasn’t necessarily out of character for Law to stand as though he were on edge, but he typically had a relaxed demeanor about him all the same. There was nothing calm about his current stance, though, which rang the alarm in Bepo’s head that told him something was off from the moment he could pick it up.

He knew better than to ask outright if something had bothered or upset him. Law was never an outspoken person when it came to his emotions, and would rather be caught dead than showing anything outside his typical range of searing anger, smooth confidence, or his nonchalant pleasure that most people knew him for. To cry, to laugh, to be vulnerable; it wasn’t something normal for Law, and not something he was in favor of displaying. _Especially_ not when in a bustling city’s shopping centre, surrounded by the peering eyes of strangers intrigued by the unusual group of dressed-down pirates.

Bepo kept note of it, though. If Law were to get antsier, he told himself he’d pull him aside to check in. 

Law stopped in front of a fruit vendor’s stall, carefully picking an apple from the pile. Bepo stopped and stood beside him, looking at it as Law twisted it in his hand.

“Ah, yes, our apples! A wonderful choice. These are newly imported from Kuri in Wano Country.” The shopkeep gives Law a prideful grin, but Law dismisses it with a quick look up, and back towards the fruit. He sits the fruit back down before walking away, obviously disinterested.

Bepo looks to the shopkeep. “I’m sorry,” he offers, but the man just laughs awkwardly and brushes it off with a smile, picking up the apple Law placed down to polish it with a handkerchief. Bepo quickly makes his way after the captain, who holds a little lethargy to his steps as he moves down the bustling dirt streets.

Once he’s back by Law’s side, he slows his steps, looking to either side of him before looking down at his face. His eyes were overshadowed by the brim of his hat, but they weren’t looking forward; he was staring down at the ground as he walked, which Bepo noted was unusual. His eyes trailed down to Law’s free hand, watching how he moved his fingers in slow, rubbing motions, as though trying to keep himself focused.

Something was definitely wrong. He placed a paw on Law’s shoulder, ignoring the disgruntled noise he got in return, and swiftly led him into an alleyway between two buildings that rested behind the markets. It was instantly quieter there, the loud hustle and bustle vanishing into thin air, leaving only a distant murmur in their wake. 

“What the hell, Bepo?” Law asks, his voice sharp around the edges. His eyes turn up to meet the navigators and they’re lined with tears, threatening to spill out of his eyes, as though this simple disruption of their schedule had sent him barreling towards the edge.

Bepo met his tone softly instead. “Are you alright, Captain?”

He didn’t respond right away, like he was mulling over the question. From that response alone, Bepo knew the answer would be “no”, regardless of what Law would tell him- but his willingness to discuss it would be based on the response he gave, so that’s what he anticipated.

What he didn’t anticipate was for Law to grip the brim of his hat and dip it down over his face, shoulders shuddering, a gasp escaping his throat.

He was... he was crying.

It took him off guard immediately, and as much as he wanted to swoop in and pull Law into a hug, he knew it was impossible. Law had thrown up so many barriers over the years that he didn’t know what was okay right now. He’d lived with Law for 13 years, but never once had he seen him _cry_.

Law leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway buildings, both hands holding his hat brim, head tilted down as near-silent sobs fell from his lips. His sword fell loosely at his side, but he didn’t seem to care either way. His knees trembled under his weight and he stood so that they locked him in a slight recline, unable to send him falling.

“Captain?” Bepo offered, and to that Law looked up at him.

“I’m so tired,” he responded, his voice hardly making the words he was trying so desperately to say. “I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be anywhere. I don’t want anything. I don’t…” 

The navigator stepped closer, pulling Law into his arms. He stood stoic and statuesque there for a moment, as though surprised to be touched at all, before melting into the embrace, burying his face in the exposed fur and crying until he saw stars. Bepo just stood with him, running a hand down his back, trying to find the right thing to say but knowing deep down there was nothing he could’ve said to make it any better.

Despite Law never speaking of it, Bepo knew what Law had gone through in the past days, months, years. He knew about his arm, his battles, that Law had fought a disease long before he met them. 

He knew about Corazon, how much that battle meant to him. Why he had gone off on his own to fight it in the first place. He knew how much it was wearing down on the captain’s psyche, dealing with everything all at once but acting as though it never happened.

Did Law feel like he had no purpose anymore? The thought worried him; he squeezed him a little bit tighter. It was reciprocated from Law immediately, who sunk deeper into his embrace.

They’d stay here until Shachi and Penguin came to find them, he decided. It would be too much to slip away now, and even once Law was done crying, would he have the energy to walk the miles back to the Polar Tang? It was better just to wait, he thought, and that was fine. He’d be right here with Law the whole time.

He couldn’t have held it in forever. Sometimes- and this was a fact they both silently knew- you just need to cry.


End file.
